Chasing Kaos
by Gin Kitsune Kijo Ansatsusha
Summary: No one has ever out maneuvered Megatron in the sky. No one. Not even Starscream and his trine. However this one Autobot. This one frustrating, annoying, powerful, and extremely beautiful interstellar Autobot has defeated the Master of the Skies. However Megatron has a feeling he knows him from somewhere once before and is ready to chase him down to find out his answers.
1. Chapter 1

Megatron and Shadow Runner Ch.1

Return to Battle

Shadow Runner lay on a medical berth, fully repaired from his run in with the Decepticon Trine coming into the orbit of the planet, thankfully however most of the injuries were minor and he could easily fly circles around Starscream and his trine.

Shadow Runner sat up and twisted to where his pedes rested on the floor and easily stood being quite large for a flier.

Shadow Runner looked over to Ratchet for conformation that he could leave and received a nod before he walked out of the med bay. Shadow Runner blinked when he heard Jazz yell, "Shadda!"

Shadow Runner immediately turned and held out his arms to his old friend and caught the Saboteur as he leapt up into his arms and returned the hug as Jazz hugged him tightly.

Shadow Runner carefully settled Jazz on his pedes and looked down at him, "How have you been Jazz? It has been quite some time since I have seen you." Jazz chuckled, "Sure has mech. 'Bout ah few million years ain't it?"

Shadow Runner nodded as he followed Jazz to the rec room and they traded battle stories from the time that they had been separated.

Shadow Runner jolted out of recharge as did Jazz hearing the alarms going off and they leapt to their pedes and rushed out of the room and through the ground bridge to the battle field.

Shadow Runner leapt into the air and immediately engaged in a dog fight with the seeker trine and Eradicons.

Shadow Runner flew circles around the so called Decepticon air defense, blasting nearly every single one of them out of the air before he heard Arcee yell for Optimus to get down over their comms.

An explosion sounded before Bulkhead sounded over the comms, :_Ratchet we need you! Now! Optimus is hit bad!: _Shadow Runner dove down, tearing the ground behind him into pieces as he flew low to throw him faster and slammed full out into Megatron who had been about to end Optimus as a dazed Bulkhead struggled to find his pedes.

Shadow Runner quickly shifted into his bipedal mode to hold the writhing Megatron down and forced his arm up and kept the fusion cannon attached to his arm from blasting him.

Shadow Runner snarled as he slammed his pede onto Megatron's free arm and struggled to push his cannon arm down against the ground, "Get Optimus out of here!" Jazz snapped, "We can't leave ya!"

Shadow Runner snarled, "Go! I will only be able to hold him for so long! Get Optimus through the fragging ground bridge!" Ratchet and Bulkhead quickly carried Optimus's frame through the ground bridge as Arcee, Bumblebee, Jazz and the others quickly followed.

Shadow Runner grunted as he was thrown off of Megatron but he immediately slid to his pedes and rocketed up into the air.

Shadow Runner heard Megatron give chase but immediately began to avoid him in an aerial display that Megatron had not seen before.

Megatron snarled as he barked over the comms, :_Soundwave! Open a ground bridge to the Nemesis!_: In an instant a ground bridge opened in front of the mech who easily avoided it, barrel rolling over it as Megatron watched in increasing respect as the mech continued to avoid the ground bridges.

Shadow Runner gasped as a ground bridge opened directly in front of him and immediately shifted into his bipedal mode and activated his thrusters which stopped him just in front of the bridge.

Shadow Runner let out a soft sigh before he heard a growl behind him and turned just as Megatron tackled him through the ground bridge.

Shadow Runner grunted as he slammed into the ground of the elusive Decepticon Warship known as the Nemesis and unconsciously released a tiny tracking beacon that fell in between the cracks of the floor.

Shadow Runner managed to hold Megatron off of him as he open fired on the Vehicons around them before he kicked Megatron off the top of him only to yelp when Megatron's claws dug deep into his back armor but he blasted him back again and avoided Soundwave in a graceful flurry of motion before Laserbeak was released.

Shadow Runner immediately shifted into his alt form and roared through the Nemesis which given his size was quite the surprise as he expertly maneuvered his large frame through Nemesis.

Shadow Runner barrel rolled, avoiding fire as Laserbeak continued to follow him and he heard the tell tale roar of Megatron's powerful Cybertronian engines before he shot out the windows and blasted out into the open sky.

Shadow Runner immediately sent a comm to Ratchet only to cry out when data lines wrapped around his frame.

Shadow Runner immediately shifted into his bipedal form and batted at Soundwave's data lines, trying to keep him from jacking into his systems as well as disabling his thrusters.

Shadow Runner pushed at the knife-like arms of Soundwave as he tried to grab hold of Shadow Runner but Shadow Runner yet again heard Megatron's engines and open fired on Soundwave who maneuvered to avoid him, screaming his coordinates to Ratchet over the comms before he allowed himself to fall back.

Megatron's optics widened in shock when the flier's thrusters shut down and he began to fall only to have a ground bridge open up behind him and he fell directly into it as Megatron let out a snarl of rage over the fact that his prey had eluded him.

Shadow Runner smirked as he walked through the ground bridge, "Thanks Ratch. You really saved my aft there." Ratchet snorted, "Well considering how you stupidly stayed behind you're lucky I saved your aft at all!"

Shadow Runner smirked but said nothing as he continued to limp through the ground bridge before it shut down as Jazz rushed forwards.

Shadow Runner let out a quiet groan before his optics slid offline and he crumpled to the ground as Jazz jumped to catch him.

Jazz grunted as he sat down hard with Shadow Runner's upper frame leaning against his shoulders before he noted the deep, clean claw marks on Shadow Runner's back and the energon pulsing out quite quickly, "Ratch! Ratch! He's hurt!"

Ratchet immediately rushed over to Shadow Runner's side, examining the wounds before he cursed, "He's sliced through an energon line! Bulkhead get in here!"

Bulkhead immediately lumbered in and carefully lifted Shadow Runner's large frame up into his arms and carted him to the med bay before placing him on his chassis on a medical berth and quickly stepped back to allow Ratchet to work.

Shadow Runner came online yet again in the med bay and pushed himself up before he looked over at Ratchet, "We've really gotta stop meeting like this Ratch."

Ratchet snorted but handed Shadow Runner a energon cube and moved behind him to inspect the patch to make sure it would hold.

A/N: So just to let everyone know I absolutely LOVE Transformers. So far Transformers Prime is my new love. Soundwave is my utter favorite. Read and Review guys. I'll post more chapters after I get at least 5 reviews.


	2. Chapter 2: Tactics

Chasing Kaos Chapter 2: Tactics

Megatron snarled as continued to look up as much information as he could about the mech that had eluded him but still the mech eluded him.

Soundwave silently moved up beside Megatron and began to help him track the mech down, noting several special features to the mech's frame and was able to zero it down to a single mech.

Megatron smirked darkly as he read over Shadow Runner's file, learning everything available that he could about the flier as Soundwave silently left the room.

Shadow Runner blinked when he heard rapid banging on his door before the door slid to the side and Jazz sidled in and grabbed his arm, "Come on mech! We're throwin' ah party!"

Shadow Runner chuckled as he allowed Jazz to pull him into the party and merely sat back against the wall as he watched Jazz and a few other mechs dance.

Shadow Runner blinked when Jazz waved him onto the dance floor and he looked around to see the other mechs smirking at him and instantly knew that they didn't think he could dance.

Shadow Runner smirked and headed onto the dance floor before the music started again and he grabbed Jazz and pulled him into an intricate dance that only they could do.

Centuries after relying solely on each other and obeying under each other's commands made them perfect dance partners, each being able to see the slightest twitches in their partner's frame.

Shadow Runner continued to dance as Jazz laughed at the awe struck faces of the other mechs around him but allowed Shadow Runner to lead as always before the song ended and they smirked before they bowed to each other and turned to the gathered crowd and bowed as well.

Yells of praise and encores sounded before music began to play again and Jazz and Shadow Runner shrugged before they began to dance again, incorporating Mirage in as well and Shadow Runner even managed to drag Prowl onto the dance floor.

Shadow Runner smirked as he looked over at Mirage who danced with Jazz before they twisted, twisting their partners as well before they released them as Prowl quickly caught Jazz's frame and both blushed slightly as Shadow Runner held out his servo and Mirage grabbed it before he spun into Shadow Runner as they continued to dance, moving almost as well as Shadow Runner and Jazz had.

Shadow Runner even managed to get Optimus to dance with him and many found out that Optimus was quite the dancer and looked quite exquisite with the dark flier that had become their main line of air defense.

Eventually Shadow Runner called it a night and slid out of the party room and headed outside to relax in silence as he watched the stars in the sky, looking for constellations he might recognize seeing as he had been to millions of galaxies but eventually he staggered to his berth and slid into recharge to allow his self repair systems to kick in.

Shadow Runner came online with a soft groan as his repair system alerted him that he had been fully repaired before he stood and staggered to the wash racks.

Shadow Runner stood under the hot spray allowing it to bring him further online before he began to scrub his frame down and rinsed off before heading to the drying room.

Shadow Runner snagged a quick cube of energon and gulped it down before he stepped into the dryer room and sat down to wait.

When the dryer shut off Shadow Runner headed to the rec room to get some more energon before his meeting with Prowl about Air defense began.

Shadow Runner gulped down a few cubes and waved to the few mechs that were in the rec room and received waves back before he headed to Prowl's office.

Shadow Runner shook his helm as he reviewed a plan, "There is no way that this is going to work." Prowl immediately perked up and walked over to his side before Shadow Runner tapped the data pad and a hologram of the plan appeared, "This is all wrong. There's no way these flight patterns can be done. Especially by a mech of my size." Prowl nodded as he noticed the problem, "How can we correct it?"

Shadow Runner reached forwards and his claws gently began to rearrange the holograms as the data pad recorded his changes, "Now this I can work with."

Prowl cocked his helm to the side as he leaned over Shadow Runner's shoulder and tapped a large hole, "What about here? Such a hole in our defenses could give Skywarp a number of chances." Shadow Runner smirked before he shook his helm, "I'm much faster than many think. I will catch him if need be. Starscream for all of his posturing is pretty good at flight but not at dodging seeing as he usually runs. Thundercracker is pretty good at protecting his Commander's aft but he's not all that fast. The only one I would really have to worry about in the Seeker trine would be Skywarp. He's fast and sadistic enough to try and rip off my wings. Though I would most definitely be having the twins return the favor."

Prowl shook his helm, knowing of the almost obsessive like the twins held for the dark flier but he said nothing as Shadow Runner saved the changes to the data pad.

Prowl's door wing twitched at the knock on his door as he leaned over Shadow Runner with his chassis fully pressed against Shadow Runner's right wing and his servos rested on his shoulders so as to keep his balance, "Enter."

A/N: So I know I said that I was going to wait until I had at least 5 reviews but eh. I had a couple of follows and faves. So this chapter goes to Alex Maria Johnson. My first reviewer! Yay! Much thanks to Hanamikaze and zrexheartz. Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review please! I love reviews! They make me more eager to post chapters. *hint hint*


	3. Chapter 3

Chasing Kaos Chapter 3

Aerial Training

Prowl felt utter shock roll down the link with his bond mate and looked over to see Jazz staring at them in shock, ::_Jazz? Is something wrong?::_ Jazz shook his helm but immediately sent the image that he was seeing to Prowl and Prowl immediately moved away from Shadow Runner for it had looked as if Prowl was his lover, pressed firmly against his back, ready to seduce him.

Shadow Runner waved Jazz over, sensing slight tension in the room before he pointed to the still active hologram, "Think your guys could handle this?" Jazz immediately studied the hologram carefully before he nodded, "Nah problem. Ah see ya got dah sky covered." Shadow Runner nodded before Jazz pat his back, "Don' burn yerself out mech."

Shadow Runner shrugged, "I'll be fine. Prowl, sir the plans are ready. Whenever you wish to put them into play we'll use them."

Prowl nodded before Shadow Runner stood and nodded to both Jazz and Prowl before he walked silently out of the room.

Shadow Runner blinked hearing the twins and smirked before he walked around the corner and held out his arms as the twins leapt into his arms and hugged him tightly.

Shadow Runner chuckled as he returned the hug and set them on their pedes before Shadow Runner headed outside, "Ready for some more aerial training?"

The twins nodded and eagerly rushed after Shadow Runner, waiting impatiently for him to shift into his alt mode before they carefully scrambled up onto his back and grabbed the two grip bars on his sides at the very base of his wings before he rocketed straight up into the air.

The twins whooped as they rocketed straight up, allowing their frames to merely hang in the air as they continued to hold onto the bars from Shadow Runner's frame, "Come on Shadow! Can't you go faster?!"

Shadow Runner chuckled before his engines roared and he rocketed even faster through the air surpassing Mach 5 in mere seconds as he hit Mach 9, unheard of by the humans on the planet they currently inhabited.

However Shadow Runner had retained his Cybertronian jet form and was far faster and stronger than any of the jets on the planet.

Shadow Runner twisted into barrel rolls at the twins encouragement listening to them laugh and whoop before he twisted to where he flew upside down. Sunstreaker smirked as he hung down, looking at the ground miles below his pedes before he let go of the bar and Sideswipe did the same.

In an instant Shadow Runner's frame had spiraled around to where he fell along side them, his powerful engines going silent, knowing of the twins desire to get their energon pumping in human terms they would be considered adrenaline junkies.

As soon as the ground came into quite a clear view, the twins twisted, grabbing hold of the bars before Shadow Runner's engines roared to life and they rocketed across the ground, unaware that they were being watched by the ever silent Soundwave.

Only Soundwave knew how hard it had been for Shadow Runner to get his engines to roar strong enough for them to not crash straight into the ground a mere forty feet away from his underbelly.

Even Soundwave could not help but admire the mech's insane flight abilities and strength of his frame but continued to watch and record as commanded.

Shadow Runner dropped the twins off and rocketed back into the air, knowing he had had a shadow during his flight and decided to test the theory.

Soundwave watched as Shadow Runner roared straight up before his engines flipped off and he twisted back and began to free fall.

Soundwave quickly calculated the time that Shadow Runner should turn back on his engines but he passed the safe zone and went into the red.

Soundwave immediately dove down and his feelers burst from his underbelly and he wrapped them firmly around Shadow Runner, pulling him to a stop.

Soundwave heard Shadow Runner chuckle before his cockpit lit up before Soundwave noted that he was firmly pressed against Shadow Runner's back and his feeler's kept him firmly anchored before Shadow Runner suddenly rocketed forwards.

Soundwave unconsciously pressed even closer to the powerful jet beneath him as they spiraled out of control for a couple seconds before Shadow Runner righted himself, flying upside down as he zipped down in between the cliffs.

Eventually Shadow Runner released his exhausted captive by hovering in mid air, allowing Soundwave to unwrap his feelers but he slowly began to fly, knowing that Soundwave would only be able to fly a few miles before his engines would fail.

Shadow Runner jolted slightly as he came across the Nemesis but immediately slid into a cloud and vibrated his frame, waking Soundwave instantly from recharge.

Soundwave took but a moment to get his bearings before he realized that they were hiding in a cloud and the Nemesis was right above them.

Soundwave rocketed up into the air as Shadow Runner dove down at exactly the same time before Soundwave flew into the open hatch and transformed, watching Shadow Runner flying as if the Unmaker was on his aft before the hatch slid closed.

Soundwave immediately turned and headed to give his recordings to Megatron who awaited him in the large Command Center.

Megatron watched the recordings in Soundwave's reflective face mask before the recording ended, "He is quite the flier." Soundwave merely nodded before Megatron smirked, "Well done Soundwave. You have pleased me. Go recharge."

Soundwave bowed low and headed to his quarters to get some recharge in before he filed his findings into the main computer of Nemesis.

Shadow Runner staggered slightly as he landed on the runway in his bipedal mode, thoroughly exhausted though he had enjoyed the flight even with passengers both willing and not.

Shadow Runner headed to the med bay as ordered so Ratchet could check the patch on his back which he already knew was healed but he knew better than to argue with Ratchet.

Shadow Runner sat on the berth, leaning forwards slightly so to allow Ratchet access to his back, feeling the slight tingle of scans before Ratchet pat his shoulder, "Alright. You're clear. Get some energon and go recharge."

Shadow Runner nodded, mumbling a soft thanks as he headed to the rec room and guzzled down several cubes before heading to his quarters.

Shadow Runner flopped down in the air hangar area of the base that had recently been added and settled on his berth, covering himself with a thermablanket before he slid into recharge.

A/N: Read and Review! Please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chasing Kaos Chapter 4

Tracking the Nemesis

A/N: Please read and review!

Megatron lay on his back on his berth, plotting and scheming as he tried to figure out how he would capture the dark flier who was beauty in motion until eventually he too slid into recharge with the sound of the mech's powerful engines echoing in his processors.

Megatron came online and sat up with a soft groan before he stood and stretched, heading to the rec room that few would be in at such an early hour and gathered several energon cubes and guzzled them down before he headed to his Command Center to find the ever silent Soundwave working as usual, his extremely thin but powerful digits dancing across the keys as he continued to track the Autobots movements.

Megatron looked over at Soundwave before he looked ahead as his thoughts drifted back to the dark flier before a small alarm went off but in an instant Soundwave was moving to inspect it before placing a large map on the screen to pinpoint the energon cache.

Megatron smirked, "Very well. Head to the coordinates Soundwave." Soundwave nodded silently and turned back to the computer, tapping at the keys as he did so to input the information Nemesis needed to head to the proper coordinates.

Shadow Runner jumped slightly when a tracking beacon went off and he immediately accessed it only to have his optics widen in surprise and he leapt off of his berth and rushed to the Command Center, "Prowl!"

Prowl immediately jolted to immediate attention and turned to see Shadow Runner rush up, "Track beacon 231459732."

Prowl punched in the serial number and immediately the tracking beacon came up and Shadow Runner smirked, "We've tracked Nemesis." Prowl looked up at Shadow Runner in shock, "How?" Shadow Runner chuckled, "When Megatron tackled me through the ground bridge we fell into the innards of the Nemesis and I released a tracking beacon. I didn't even realize it until now."

Prowl nodded and immediately began to plot Nemesis's trajectory as he sent an urgent comm to Optimus.

Optimus and the others waited at the ground bridge before Ratchet set in the coordinates and the ground bridge opened.

Optimus nodded to Shadow Runner who nodded as well before he rocketed into the ground bridge and gave the all clear signal before the others rushed out of it as the ground bridge disappeared.

Shadow Runner was easily able to find excellent ambush areas for the others before he himself slid into a shallow cave facing the canyon that hid and protected him but allowed him easy flight access.

Shadow Runner went utterly still as the engines of the Nemesis were heard and all chatter on the comms went silent for all the mechs knew that Soundwave was aboard and the telepath could easily pick up on their comms.

Shadow Runner watched as Vehicons were dispatched to the ground with strange meters before Shadow Runner smirked, knowing that they had found unmined energon and if they could overtake this spot they could have their own mine.

Shadow Runner accessed Jazz's encrypted comms and sent him an image of the mine in their servos before he got a conformation and Shadow Runner silently climbed down the side of the wall like an insecticon.

Shadow Runner moved silently from shadow to shadow, always on the lookout for the Seekers and the ever silent Soundwave as he grabbed a Vehicon and immediately electrocuted him into stasis.

One of Shadow Runner's main but very rarely used abilities was his ability to create and control lightning itself, which was usually unheard of especially for a Cybertronian who in fact relied on different forms of electricity to function.

Shadow Runner stiffened slightly as he lay flattened on the ground when Jazz crawled over his back, his sharp claws gently tapping on Shadow Runner's wings but he remained relaxed as he and Jazz waited for the two Vehicons to get closer.

In an instant both mechs leapt forwards, grabbing the two Vehicons before they could send an alert and knocked them into stasis.

Soundwave turned sensing two more Vehicons go down silently into stasis and immediately turned to find Megatron.

Megatron sat on the throne as always but nodded to Soundwave when he came in, gracing him with his acknowledgement, "How does the Vehicons fare finding the energon mine?"

Soundwave placed the vitals of the Vehicons status on his facemask before another two were sent into stasis, "So it seems we have walked straight into an ambush. Quite well orchestrated. Had you not been here we would not have known. Call in for the attack."

Soundwave bowed and let out a haunting whistle from his frame and instantly the Eradicons and Vehicons were heading into battle.

Both Jazz and Shadow Runner heard the haunting echo of the whistle and smirked, "Look like our cover's blown. Time to play."

Shadow Runner immediately rocketed into the air to battle the Eradicons as Jazz and the others began to fight the Vehicons.

Shadow Runner open fired on Starscream who shrieked and fled before Shadow Runner cried out as Skywarp slammed into his underbelly, knocking him out of control.

Shadow Runner yelped as he transformed into his bipedal mode and slammed into the ground, rolling and sliding until he hit a large boulder. Shadow Runner grunted as his helm snapped back and he vaguely realized that he was leaning against a boulder before he slid offline as he was momentarily knocked unconscious.

Shadow Runner struggled to come online hearing heavy pede steps close to him before a servo gently gripped his chin and his helm was tilted back as his optics flickered wildly.

Shadow Runner hissed softly and wrapped his servo weakly around the servo touching him before he heard Ironhide, "It's alright kid. I got ya."

Shadow Runner grunted softly and slid back offline as Ratchet rushed up, cursing before he slid fully offline.

Ratchet cursed as he quickly scanned over Shadow Runner's frame, gently touching his badly dented chassis and back.

Ratchet vaguely spotted a tiny glimmer of Shadow Runner's spark and cursed venomously, "Ironhide I need him back at my med bay. His spark chamber is cracked!"

Sunstreaker snarled, hearing over the battle comms that Shadow Runner had been badly injured and looked over at his twin who looked back with an energon thirsty look before they rocketed after the Seekers.

Skywarp cursed sharply as he heard the twins' battle cry, "Jet Judo!" Skywarp yelped as the twins landed on his back before they proceeded to maul the onyx and purple seeker to the ground.

Optimus rushed up to Ratchet's side and quickly scooped Shadow Runner's frame up into his arms for with the Seekers out of commission Megatron barked out an order for the retreat, snarling for the Autobots would now be able to mine the energon that they had found.

Shadow Runner groaned as he came to but didn't move, knowing that it would hurt like the pits until Ratchet walked over, "How are you feeling?" Shadow Runner snorted, "Worried if I move." Ratchet chuckled, "I had to do work on your spark chamber. You won't feel anything."

Shadow Runner nodded and slowly sat up, allowing Ratchet to run diagnostics and scans on his frame until he was cleared, "Take it easy Shadow Runner. Your chassis and back are going to be extremely sore for some time and I wouldn't recommend going into your alt form for at least a week."

Shadow Runner nodded, "I'll keep that in mind Ratch." Ratchet nodded, knowing that was the best he was going to get out of Shadow Runner and watched him as he slowly walked out of the room.

Shadow Runner smiled as the twins rushed up to him but they didn't jump on him in a hug rather they carefully slid their shoulders under his arms and he chuckled as he rested his arms against their shoulders as their arms went around his waist and to his repaired chassis.

Shadow Runner gasped as the twins touched the repaired metal and lurched back from their touch as pain radiated from his chassis.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe immediately removed their servos and grabbed hold of his wrist joints as they helped him to the rec room.

Shadow Runner smirked at the yells of greetings and nodded to the mechs before Sunstreaker and Sideswipe carefully helped him settle on a couch, piling pillows behind his back and wings.

Shadow Runner gently slid his claws over the twins' fingers in thanks before he relaxed back against the couch as Sideswipe went to get them all some energon.

Shadow Runner raised his arm as Sunstreaker cuddled up to his side and unconsciously began to pet Sunstreaker's helm causing the unstable mech to purr softly.

Sideswipe returned with several cubes of energon and gave most of them to Shadow Runner before he sat down on the opposite side of his brother and began to drink the energon in silence as the others did the same.

Shadow Runner came online with the rec room dark and the twins recharging against his sides before he carefully stood and lifted them both onto his shoulders with a pained grunt and carried them to their quarters, waving at the camera that tracked him, knowing that Red Alert was always watching but he hoped that Red Alert wouldn't freak out and claim that he was a Decepticon that had knocked out the twins.

Shadow Runner quietly settled the twins in their berth and covered them with a large thermablanket before he headed outside, needing more recharge but at the same time he wanted to explore.

A/N: Read and Review Please.


	5. Chapter 5

Chasing Kaos Chapter 5

Restless Nights

Shadow Runner walked quietly out of the base and began to walk, unsure where he was going but at the same time it didn't matter seeing as he was feeling restless.

Shadow Runner stiffened hearing Megatron's voice for he was nearly twenty miles away from the Autobot base but he immediately slid back into the shadows and watched as Megatron threw Starscream hard into the ground.

Shadow Runner gasped softly as Megatron's sword extended but his gasp was drowned out by Starscream's pleading.

As Megatron brought his blade down to end his treacherous second's existence a strong pair of clawed servos grabbed his arm. Shadow Runner pulled hard as Megatron continued to slowly push his way towards Starscream's spark until Shadow Runner kicked him hard, knocking him out of his terrified state and he immediately rocketed off.

Shadow Runner cried out as he was forced back against the canyon wall and his back arched hard to keep from the newly repaired systems from hitting the wall.

Shadow Runner staggered slightly from the force of the hit but immediately dodged as Megatron swiped at him.

Shadow Runner hissed softly as his frame began to send him warnings but ignored them as he stepped back into a defensive stance, growling softly at Megatron who continued to look at him.

Megatron straightened and placed his servos behind his back as he walked around the flier, studying him as the flier moved to follow his every move, "I'm surprised that you stopped me Shadow Runner."

Shadow Runner stiffened slightly at the purr of want when Megatron uttered his designation before he straightened out of his defensive stance and snorted slightly, "An accident."

Megatron smirked slightly, "What brings you out in the middle of nowhere so late?" Shadow Runner glared at Megatron, "I could ask you the same." Megatron chuckled at the gutsy mech, "You already knew why I was out here."

Shadow Runner looked over at Megatron curious of his new civility but began to walk, always keeping an optic on Megatron, "Simple. I was restless." Megatron nodded, "And shouldn't you be flying?"

Megatron spotted the mech's slight twitch of his wings before he smirked, "You can't can you?" Shadow Runner snorted, "Of course I can. I'm a flier unless these wings are here just to attract attention."

Megatron smirked again, "Well they certainly do that well enough." Shadow Runner turned his wide, surprised optics back to Megatron to find his optics sweeping over his frame, clearly looking him over.

Shadow Runner nearly tripped over his own pedes in shock and staggered hard only to have Megatron's deadly clawed servo wrap around his arm. Shadow Runner immediately lurched back, only to overbalance and fall against the canyon wall.

Shadow Runner managed to keep his cry of pain firmly behind his gritted denta and active battle mask but his optics immediately shut down to avoid anymore sensory overloads.

Shadow Runner vented slowly, trying to focus on easing the pain but made sure to keep a sensor horn pinned on Megatron.

Shadow Runner jerked back when a clawed servo brushed against his face and his optics flickered on slightly before flickering wildly as he struggled to override the codes to keep them offline to avoid going into stasis.

Shadow Runner yelped as he was jerked forwards against Megatron's much larger and more powerful frame but before he could even struggle one of Megatron's arms went around his back and wings, pinning him firmly chassis to chassis with the Decepticon Lord.

Megatron easily looked over Shadow Runner's wings, ignoring his squirming as he struggled to get away. Megatron easily noticed the repaired components on Shadow Runner's back before Shadow Runner grunted and his clawed servos dug into Megatron's chassis armor.

Megatron growled and pulled Shadow Runner to him even tighter only to hear Shadow Runner let out a shrill click of pain before it was choked off.

Megatron leaned back slightly before he noticed the repaired chassis armor on Shadow Runner as well before to his shock, Shadow Runner sagged against him.

Megatron easily held up the flier for like all fliers he was extremely light despite how powerful he was.

The instant Shadow Runner went offline he was immediately activating his rapid reboot protocols and his optics flickered wildly as he came back online to find himself being fully carried by Megatron.

Shadow Runner yelped and flailed in Megatron's grip however his grip did not loosen, "Where in the frag do you think you're taking me?!" Megatron chuckled, "I am merely walking." Shadow Runner snorted before Megatron smirked, "You were the one who went into recharge." Shadow Runner snorted, "I went into stasis there's a…frag…"

Megatron's smirk instantly grew more vicious before his claws dug into Shadow Runner's back, right where the repairs had been made and Shadow Runner screamed as his back arched hard.

Shadow Runner smashed his lower leg into the side of Megatron's helm, twisting sharply to land on all fours and he quickly scrambled away from Megatron.

Though he was a flier he was not cumbersome or slow and easily outran Megatron who had given chase.

Shadow Runner made sure that he was not being followed, hiding his spark signature before he rushed back to the base.

Megatron snarled as he lost the tracks of the flier but smirked for he had both recorded the flier's scream and his face as he arched up in his arms.

Megatron chuckled as he transformed into his alt mode and began to rocket back to Nemesis, imagining the handsome flier screaming for all different reasons.

Starscream, the ever cautious fool made sure to avoid Megatron as he walked through the halls of the Nemesis, heading to his quarters for some rarely received recharge.

Shadow Runner staggered into base mumbling softly about not leaving again until he was fully repaired and headed to the med bay. Shadow Runner found the med bay dark and quiet but headed over to a berth and immediately collapsed onto it chassis first, wincing as his chassis immediately protested but he quickly slid into recharge as energon slowly slid down his sides and dripped onto the berth.

Shadow Runner came online lying on his back and felt the yet again repaired systems but began to slide back into recharge, before he could however Ratchet gently grabbed his shoulder, "Wait Shadow Runner. You need energon."

Shadow Runner managed to come back online before Ratchet helped lift his helm slightly and he was able to guzzle a few cubes of energon down before he immediately slid back into recharge as Ratchet gently settled his helm back on the large pillow as the humans called them.

Bumblebee clicked and whirred softly before Ratchet nodded, "Alright. You can come and sit by him. But don't wake him up."

Bumblebee immediately nodded and settled on the chair beside the berth and merely waited until Ratchet headed to his own quarters to recharge.

Bumblebee quietly climbed up beside Shadow Runner who twitched slightly before his optics flickered online and pinned him with a glare.

Bumblebee froze before he gently purred and Shadow Runner relaxed, lifting an arm slightly for Bumblebee to lay under.

Bumblebee snuggled up to Shadow Runner's side before he settled his arm along Bumblebee's spinal plating and rested his servo on his waist before they both slid into recharge.

For a full week Ratchet flat out refused to allow Shadow Runner out of his med bay until his scans read that he was 100% repaired and everything was in working order.

A/N: Read and Review Please.


	6. Chapter 6

Chasing Kaos Chapter 6

Put Through The Paces

A/N: Please Review.

Shadow Runner carefully sat up as Ratchet moved behind him, "How do you feel? Any pain?" Shadow Runner shrugged, "I feel sluggish but I haven't had any energon yet. There's no pain" Ratchet nodded, "Alright. You're fully repaired this time. I will release you for combat duty."

Shadow Runner nodded in thanks before First Aid handed him a cube of energon and he nodded in thanks and gulped it down.

Shadow Runner stood easily enough and managed to keep from staggering as he headed to the rec room for more energon.

Shadow Runner stretched as he was fully brought online before he headed outside, having missed the sky and rocketed up in his alt mode.

Shadow Runner danced among the clouds as he put himself through his paces, unaware that he was yet again being watched.

Megatron watched silently as Shadow Runner continued to fly but as always it was far away from the contemplated area of the Autobot base.

Megatron smirked and immediately dropped down above Shadow Runner who let out a snarl from his engines but didn't move with the large flier so close to his back, "Allow me to help you through your paces."

Shadow Runner snarled as he dropped and immediately began to run from Megatron who actively chased him, putting him through his paces as well as open firing on him.

Shadow Runner twisted into a rapid barrel roll to avoid the barrage of blasts before he roared straight up and twisted to where he was above Megatron's back.

Shadow Runner shifted into his alt mode and smashed his pedes into Megatron's back. Megatron grunted as he spiraled momentarily out of control but quickly straightened and shifted into his bipedal mode and looked up at Shadow Runner.

Shadow Runner smirked as he pulled his energon rod from his subspace and it immediately crackled to life at his touch before Megatron allowed his sword to slide out of his arm.

Shadow Runner slammed hard into Megatron, knocking his sword arm to the side and he managed to press his weapon against Megatron's side.

Megatron roared as he was badly electrocuted and fell from the sky but landed heavily on his pedes on the ground and looked up at Shadow Runner, holding onto his scorched side.

Shadow Runner smirked before he hovered down and settled easily on his pedes before they clashed again in a roar of sparks.

Megatron could not help but admire the flier who was quick both in the air and on the ground, the mech was almost better than Optimus in landing hits.

Shadow Runner grunted as his helm snapped to the side and he fell to the ground but was quick to leap back to his pedes and blocked Megatron's sword from cleaving him in two.

Shadow Runner grunted as Megatron began to place his weight and full strength behind the blade and he was slowly being forced back.

Shadow Runner tucked into himself slightly before activated his thrusters which slammed him into Megatron, catching him off guard and caused him to fall onto his back.

Megatron looked over at Shadow Runner in surprise and then in utter shock when Shadow Runner used an ancient gladiator gesture, ordering him to his pedes so that the fight could continue.

Megatron slowly stood on his pedes, regarding the flier in a whole new light for it seemed that the Autobot hid more than he showed and it intrigued him.

Megatron smirked and put his weapon away, knowing that Shadow Runner, as an ancient gladiator like himself would not attack an unarmed mech.

Megatron continued to circle Shadow Runner who for once didn't bother to twist to keep him in his line of sight, "Allow me to see your face and I will leave without further complications."

Shadow Runner's servo immediately shot up to his battle mask and he backed away slightly, "No." Megatron smirked, "Then I shall rip it off and see your face anyways!"

Shadow Runner grunted as Megatron tackled him onto his back and began to jerk on Shadow Runner's battle mask.

Shadow Runner flailed trying to get loose before Megatron pulled on his mask again. Shadow Runner yelped when Megatron's servo slipped and pressed against his wing and he immediately flailed, trying to move his servo.

Megatron smirked and began to slide his claws over Shadow Runner's wing, feeling the flier beneath him shudder before he heard a click and fangs sank into his servo.

Megatron snarled and yanked his servo back but in that same instant Shadow Runner's battle mask was already closed again as he was bucked off.

Shadow Runner quickly shifted to his pedes, holding his aching battle mask before Megatron grabbed him again, this time pinning his wrist joints together.

Shadow Runner grunted as he was thrown to the ground as Megatron still held onto his wrists before Megatron kneeled over his waist and used his free servo to pull on the battle mask again, digging his claws in to find the microscopic seam.

Shadow Runner flinched before he shut down his optics and allowed his battle mask to snap back, showing Megatron a face that had gone unseen since his sparkling frame.

Megatron stared down at the beautiful mech in utter shock, having never seen a more beautiful frame aside from the Prime's.

Megatron carefully slid his clawed finger over Shadow Runner's face, noting that his optics were offline but it made no difference as he gently ran a thumb over Shadow Runner's lips.

Shadow Runner flinched slightly before his helm was tilted back slightly and lips devoured his own.

Shadow Runner's optics snapped online and widened in utter shock before he let out a squeal of surprise and began to push at Megatron's chassis but he remained unmoving as he forced his glossa into his mouth.

Shadow Runner growled and bit Megatron's glossa but Megatron just groaned and pressed his chassis further against Shadow Runner's. Shadow Runner shut down his optics as he merely quit fighting and his frame stiffened beneath Megatron's.

Megatron pulled back, already addicted to the taste of the flier beneath him before Shadow Runner's thrusters activated and he rocketed out from under the shocked Warlord.

Shadow Runner staggered back swiping at his mouth before his battle mask snapped forwards and he glared darkly at the Decepticon Lord, "Now you've seen my face. Go like you said you would." Megatron chuckled darkly but bowed, "As you wish."

Shadow Runner watched as Megatron leapt into the air, transforming into his alt mode before he roared off into the air.

Shadow Runner found a small stream and washed the energon off of his battle mask away from the stream so as not to contaminate it before he checked the deep gouges in his mask to find that his self repair system was already working on it.

Shadow Runner sat down near the stream and sprawled on his back, soaking in the warmth of the sun as he shuttered his optics and soaked in the silence as well.

Shadow Runner waited until he was sure he could not longer read Megatron's signature and stood before he quickly retreated back to the Autobot base, hoping that he did not meet Megatron again until on the battlefield.

A/N: Read and Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Chasing Kaos Chapter 7

Sneaking into the Nemesis

**A/N: Please read and review!**

Shadow Runner quietly slid through the innards of Nemesis, having been sent by Jazz to retrieve Hound, who had been captured and had spent a day in the Decepticon brig.

Shadow Runner slid down another hall as silent as a wraith, expertly avoiding all of the cameras that Soundwave had placed.

Hound groaned softly as he came online, hearing the deadly snap of electricity but instead of the pain that would have followed his arms were freed.

Hound onlined his optics to find Shadow Runner crouched down in front of him before his pedes were freed as well.

Hound slumped forwards, falling over Shadow Runner's shoulder and wing before Shadow Runner's clawed servo rested against his lower back, "I've got you."

Hound hummed softly, glad that Shadow Runner had managed to reach him before he slid into recharge, completely confident that Shadow Runner would get them out.

Shadow Runner quietly snuck back down the halls of Nemesis and gasped when a door next to him slid open but in an instant he was on the ceiling, hiding from view as he pressed Hound's back against the ceiling wall, thankfully however Hound's servos rested on his chassis.

Shadow Runner watched as the medic designated Knockout walked beneath them with his assistant Breakdown.

Shadow Runner waited until the pair were gone and for several moments afterwards before he dropped down with Hound over his shoulder again and hurried out of the Nemesis.

Shadow Runner gently settled Hound's frame on the berth as Ratchet moved up beside him, "Is he in recharge?"

Shadow Runner nodded and gently pet Hound's helm before he tapped his cheek, an old signal that he was safe and a soft purr sounded.

Shadow Runner's optics softened slightly before he nodded to Ratchet after letting out a short trill and he easily sidestepped Mirage as he rushed in at his call.

Arcee nodded as Shadow Runner stepped up beside her, noting that he had just come off an extremely urgent mission, "You up for a few patrols?" Shadow Runner nodded, "After you."

Arcee smirked but transformed as did Shadow Runner but he politely kept his speed even with hers even though it put tremendous strain on his engines to run at such slow speeds, however Shadow Runner was the best flier around, not counting Megatron.

Shadow Runner transformed with his back to Arcee, not wanting her to see his extremely overheated chassis that glowed slightly.

Shadow Runner activated all of his fans and threw his vents open wide as steam roared out, "Hey! Are you alright?!" Shadow Runner looked over his shoulder and nodded, "Yes. I am fine. A little overheated."

Arcee studied Shadow Runner from behind for a moment before she flipped over his helm and stared in shock at his chassis. Arcee unconsciously placed a servo against Shadow Runner's chassis and yelped as she was burned before Megatron snapped, "Foolish femme! Do you not realize the strain it puts on a flier's engines to slow down to allow even the speediest of grounders to keep up?!"

Shadow Runner and Arcee immediately twisted and Arcee activated her cannons but Shadow Runner's refused to respond, "Slag!"

Shadow Runner immediately commed Ratchet, ordering a ground bridge be brought up immediately as his claws lengthened slightly, readying to engage in battle.

Megatron charged forwards as Arcee immediately open fired but Shadow Runner met Megatron helm on, locking his servos with Megatron's as both began to try and push or throw the other off balance.

Megatron may have been a gladiator in the pits of Kaon but so was Shadow Runner though back then he had gone by a different designation, one known as Kaos.

Shadow Runner slammed his knee hard into Megatron's torso after making sure that the large spike on his knee that was used for piercing mechs through had folded into his leg before slamming his clenched servos into Megatron's back.

Shadow Runner turned when the ground bridge activated and Arcee quickly retreated, knowing she was out of her league and as Shadow Runner moved to follow, Megatron grabbed him firmly around his lithe waist and rocketed up into the air.

Shadow Runner flailed slightly before he pressed his back firmly against Megatron's front, knowing better than to interrupt an unstable mech's flight.

Shadow Runner gasped as he was released before he fell into a large lake and his frame hissed as the water around him boiled as he was quickly cooled.

Shadow Runner scrambled out of the water before it could saturate his systems and lay on his chassis as his fans and vents continued to work overtime, "I take it you are sufficiently cooled?"

Shadow Runner glared up at Megatron only to have his neck grabbed in the Warlord's unrelenting grasp yet he hung there not bothering to scrabble at the Warlord's servo.

Shadow Runner refrained from shuddering at the dark smirk on Megatron's face before he was dragged back into the water.

Shadow Runner flailed slightly as he was pushed into the water again as steam emanated from his chassis.

Shadow Runner relaxed as Megatron kneeled over him, his chassis held underwater by Megatron's servo until the water stopped steaming and Shadow Runner's components were thoroughly soaked.

Megatron smirked as Shadow Runner's frame relaxed under his servo and his helm tilted back against a large stone that kept his helm above water.

Megatron allowed his gaze to roam over Shadow Runner's frame before electricity crackled violently over Shadow Runner's frame.

Shadow Runner's optics snapped online and he swatted at Megatron's servos and jumped out of the water, opening all of his vents as water poured from them.

Shadow Runner shuddered as he tried to discharge the electricity running rampant through his frame due to the water, though he was usually able to discharge them with flight.

Shadow Runner continued to twitch as Megatron continued to watch him with growing amusement. Megatron smirked as Shadow Runner continued to twitch before he watched in surprise as lightning began to dance over Shadow Runner's frame.

A/N: Read and Review please.


	8. Chapter 8

Chasing Kaos Chapter 8

Kaos Found

Shadow Runner growled as he struggled to calm his systems that were still slightly jacked up from the scuffle.

Megatron ignored Shadow Runner as he began to access his databanks for he never forgot a face and Shadow Runner's was one he wanted to remember.

Megatron searched his data banks for a flier in the pits, aside from himself there were only nine others and only one mech had such electrical problems.

Megatron's optics snapped open as he finally realized who the flier in front of him was and he smirked, "Kaos." Electricity roared off of Shadow Runner's frame as he turned sharply, his optics flickering to red before his battle mask slid back, baring large fangs, "Do not call me that!"

Megatron smirked as he walked out of the water, "Now I remember you. We worked very well together in the pits of Kaon. They named you Kaos because you orchestrated it so beautifully."

Shadow Runner's claws flexed as he snarled, moving forwards like liquid metal, as fluid as any predator Megatron had ever seen and it was that fluidity that had made Kaos infamous in the Pits.

Shadow Runner hissed as Megatron continued to move forwards but he struggled to bite back his rage as his battle mask snapped forwards and the lightning snapping around him died.

Shadow Runner allowed Megatron to back him up against a large boulder again before Megatron burrowed his face against Shadow Runner's neck.

Shadow Runner stiffened before a rumbling purr began to sound next to his audios and Shadow Runner immediately began to relax as Megatron continued what was known as a Beserker's calm that was known among ancient gladiators to calm mechs still in shock or battle mode after a near off lining experience.

Megatron smirked when Shadow Runner's systems began to calm and his frame shuddered as his helm leaned against Megatron's shoulder.

Megatron allowed his clawed servos to slide gently over Shadow Runner's frame, memorizing the sleek curves and dips in his armor.

Megatron lifted his helm, hearing a ground bridge open before Optimus stepped out, "Megatron, release him. Now!"

Megatron chuckled but backed away from Shadow Runner only to catch him when he slumped forwards shockingly in recharge.

Megatron easily lifted Shadow Runner's frame up into his arms and carried him over to Optimus, "Are you going to stand there with your weapons at me or are you going to take him?"

Megatron smirked as Optimus immediately put away his weapons and held out his arms but Megatron placed him in his arms anyways, "I would keep an optic on him Optimus. Lest I steal him out from under you."

Optimus growled softly before a ground bridge opened in front of Megatron and he watched as he walked inside it before he disappeared and Optimus turned to walk into the newly opened ground bridge.

Shadow Runner came online still being carried by Optimus and looked up at him, "Optimus, sir?"

Optimus slowed and settled Shadow Runner on his pedes, "Would you like to tell me what happened after Arcee came through the bridge?" Shadow Runner shrugged, "We engaged in battle and I was knocked offline."

Optimus studied Shadow Runner's optics but found nothing but the truth there however, Shadow Runner was not a black ops for nothing and internally sighed when Optimus nodded and placed a servo on his shoulder, "Go to the med bay and have Ratchet look at you." Shadow Runner bowed, "As you wish, sir."

Shadow Runner turned, still seething over the fact that Megatron had not only realized who he was as an ancient gladiator but the fact that they had fought together so well that many thought they were a mated pair.

The fact that he had said his original designation did not help to temper his anger either. Shadow Runner remained silent as Ratchet scanned over him before clearing him and he headed to his quarters to get some recharge seeing as he had no other missions or patrols to do.

Shadow Runner jolted slightly, coming halfway online as a voice sounded in his comms, :_Online yet Kaos?_:

In an instant Shadow Runner snapped fully online with a snarl before he relaxed, :_How dare you have Soundwave hack my fragging comms!_: Megatron chuckled as he lay on his berth, relishing in the heat of Shadow Runner, or rather Kaos's anger, :_Do you not realize? We are using quite an ancient frequency. Do you not remember Dark One?: _

Shadow Runner stiffened at Megatron's old nickname for him but couldn't stop the wave of camaraderie that welled up in his spark for the old gladiator that was his old pits partner for centuries.

That was until Shadow Runner had stepped back into the shadows, allowing Megatron to take the light of fame as he merely drifted out of existence and took on his new designation and changed his looks for he had been an optic catching deep violet and crimson long before there were Autobots and Decepticons.

:_I had not realized you still knew my Gladiator comm, Glorious One.:_

Megatron's chuckle echoed down the comm at the old nickname that Kaos had given him in the Pits after they had been partnered for a couple of centuries.

:_How I do miss those days. You were quite warm even in the pits, despite how aloof you were.:_

Shadow Runner snorted as he turned onto his chassis, getting comfy as he hugged his pillow closer to him,

:_No. You just insisted on using me as a pillow._: Megatron smirked, :_As I recall I was trying to recharge alone despite how freezing it was down in the pits and you were the one to lay down beside me.: _Shadow Runner snorted, :_And you were the one who cuddled up to me. Wrapping around me like we were lovers. You even went so far as to lay your helm on my shoulder and place your servo over my chassis.:_

Megatron smirked, remembering that night well for it was one of the best times he had recharged in the pits and Kaos had made an excellent heating source, :_I had to lay claim somehow to keep the others from taking your frame.:_ Shadow Runner snorted, :_As if anyone could have taken my frame. Aside from you.: _Megatron smirked darkly, :_And I still plan to.:_

Shadow Runner's shock echoed down the comm in the silence that followed before he snorted, :_Never going to happen.: _

Megatron hummed softly, :_We shall see. You know as well as I that you will not submit to someone who cannot defeat you in battle. And when I truly am able to court you properly after I defeat the Prime, I will have you as my own.: _

Shadow Runner stiffened slightly at the claim but otherwise didn't react, he had known for quite some time that Megatron had always had an interest in him from the time he was known as Megatronus until now. :_If you defeat the Prime there will be no place for me and I will be gone before you can ever find me.: _

Megatron's dark chuckle rang over the comm, :_You cannot truly hide from me Kaos. Our battle bond has been forged through fire and the pits. Where you go I will always find you.:_

Shadow Runner growled softly, realizing that half the night was gone, :_Are you ever going to go into recharge?! I'm exhausted and your constant chatter is keeping me up Blade Brother.: _

Megatron's glee was clearly thrown over the link at the acknowledgement of a slight bond formed between them two before he quietly closed down the comm link and they both slid into recharge.

A/N: Read and Review Please.


	9. Chapter 9

Chasing Kaos Chapter 9

Dreams and a Plan

Megatron dreamed as he lay in recharge, reliving old memories that had been buried quite some time ago in the back of his processors.

_Megatronus shivered as he lay on his side, curled up away from the other Pit fighters who were not only terrified of him they refused to lay close to him. Megatronus continued to shiver, his armor rattling slightly as the night continued to cool but he stiffened when he heard the very slightest sound of pedesteps. Had Megatronus not been online he never would have heard the mech but due to his injuries he was also in a foul mood and was not willing to share battle stories. Megatronus stiffened when the mech stopped next to him and his cobalt optics came online and he looked up to see his partner, Kaos. Kaos was well known for his utter ruthlessness in a battle but as well for his mercy kills. Kaos's aloofness was also well noted on the battlefield even when faced with opponents ten times his size but he was also tagged as practically belonging to Megatronus. Megatronus stared up at Kaos who continued to look down at him before to his surprise he lay down beside him even though Kaos did not lay near anyone, despite how frigid the night air could get. Megatronus turned, feeling Kaos's ambient heat rolling onto his frame and rolled until he was against Kaos's side. Megatronus looked up at Kaos to find him still watching him with those ever watchful crimson optics before he lifted his arm slightly. Crimson was a rare optic color but one that a few gladiators had adopted, however Kaos was sparked with his optics that color and it had inspired his designation. Kaos's frame did not match his attitude but it was an optic catching crimson and a deep violet but even Megatronus had to admit that it looked good on the flier's frame. Megatronus found himself pressing himself against Kaos's side as heat continued to roll over his frame and he lay his helm on Kaos's shoulder as Kaos's arm settled over his waist and down his back, causing warmth to flare over his entire frame. Megatronus let out a soft purr as he threw his leg over Kaos's waist and legs and pressed his frame firmly against Kaos's. Megatronus sighed as heat infused his frame before he slid into recharge strangely comforted by Kaos's presence._

Megatron came online strangely upbeat and many picked up on it but said nothing not wanting to anger their leader prematurely.

Soundwave bowed as he looked over to see Megatron enter into the throne room and was acknowledged with a nod before he turned back to the computers. Starscream, sensing his leader's uplifted mood cautiously ventured into his line of sight, "Starscream. Care to give us finer points on this plan?"

Starscream cautiously moved forwards but made sure not to get within arms reach, "It seems like a good plan my lord." Megatron smirked, "Those are the first good words to come out of your vocalizer."

Starscream made sure to keep any smart aft retorts firmly shackled, not wanting Megatron to try and offline him again for this time there would be no Shadow Runner to save him.

Arcee sighed as she and Shadow Runner continued to patrol though this time it was on foot and much farther out from the base, "If Megatron decides to jump us we're scrap." Shadow Runner smirked, "We can handle him." Arcee snarled when she heard Black Airachnia's voice, "Think you can handle me!"

Shadow Runner cried out as an insecticon slashed deep into his wing but immediately engaged into battle.

Shadow Runner grunted as Arcee slammed into his back but he didn't move as she used his back to vault off of to launch herself at Black Airachnia as Shadow Runner pulled out his energon prod, "Now I'm going to have to see Ratchet! Frag you! You fragging glitch! I'm getting sick of his med bay!"

Shadow Runner battered the Insecticon back with debilitating electrical blows before he vaguely heard Arcee cry out and found her pinned against the stone cliff with Airachnia approaching her.

Shadow Runner grabbed hold of the Insecticon as it charged at him and threw it easily into Airachnia who let out a yelp of surprise as Shadow Runner rushed up beside Arcee and his claws easily slashed through the web before Airachnia's legs pierced through his wings.

Shadow Runner let out a roar befitting Megatron on his worst days and turned on the lethal femme, ripping several of her legs from their sockets as she screamed before he heard Arcee cry out as he lifted Airachnia's limp frame by her helm ready to electrocute her until her spark burned out.

Shadow Runner snarled and threw Airachnia to the side seeing Arcee pinned under the Insecticon and with a snarl he turned his rage on the Insecticon ripping it apart and stood dripping with energon from himself and the Insecticon as Arcee trembled slightly.

Shadow Runner forced all of his emotions back as he had done when he fought in the pits and looked down at Arcee blankly, "Do you require assistance?" Arcee nodded, "Yeah. It got my leg pretty good."

Shadow Runner lifted Arcee easily into his arms and tried to access his comms only to find his comm lines cut and his engines snarled before he looked down at Arcee, "Can you raise anyone on the comms?" Arcee shook her helm, "No. Airachnia took them out first thing."

Shadow Runner nodded before he began to walk, nearly shrieking in agony with every step that vibrated up to his punctured wings, "Get some recharge Arcee. It's going to be a while before we get to the base." Arcee nodded and slid into recharge before Shadow Runner pushed her into medical recharge, overriding some of her systems manually as he continued to limp on.

A/N: Read and Review please


	10. Chapter 10

Chasing Kaos Chapter 10

Distress Signal

A/N: Please read and review!

Soundwave twitched slightly as he received an Autobot distress signal and immediately turned to get Megatron.

Megatron followed quietly after his TIC before he spotted the beacon and tapped it before Shadow Runner's face popped up.

Megatron immediately tried to access Shadow Runner's comms but was unable to and he immediately slid back into the much more ancient Gladiator frequency, :_Kaos. I see that you are in need of some assistance.:_

Shadow Runner stumbled and fell onto his side, making sure that he did not fall on top of Arcee, rather he rolled onto his chassis and allowed his large wing to cover Arcee's frame protectively, :_I need your help Megatronus.:_

Megatron stiffened slightly at his ancient name but looked over at Soundwave and with a slight gesture his TIC followed after him as always without question as they headed to the coordinates.

Megatron immediately rushed forwards seeing Shadow Runner's downed frame and slid to a stop, studying his wounds, both painful and life threatening.

Shadow Runner hissed as he was rolled carefully onto his back, exposing Arcee who was injured as well before he was lifted up into the air and he flailed slightly only to calm when Megatron chuckled, "Getting off of your game Kaos?"

Shadow Runner growled softly but reached weakly for Arcee before Soundwave easily lifted her up and began to carry her after Megatron.

When Shadow Runner came online again it was to see Knockout buffing his chassis and he immediately swiped at the doctor, "Stop that." Knockout smirked, "With a mech having as nice a frame as yours you should take care of it."

Shadow Runner snorted before he looked around to find Arcee lying in stasis with a reboot inhibitor strapped to her helm.

Shadow Runner looked down to find his arms and legs shackled like they had been in the pits, there was even a laser collar around his throat and his wings were clamped down.

Shadow Runner allowed every bit of emotion to bleed from his frame and lay there calmly, deep in the innards of the Nemesis.

Optimus tried yet again to access Arcee and Shadow Runner's comms but once again he was met with static, "Blaster. See if you cannot reach Shadow Runner and Arcee."

Blaster nodded and immediately began to search for the frequencies but found their lines were dead, "Someone either cut their comms or they are jammed. I can't reach them."

Optimus immediately headed to Jazz's office, worried for his two scouts only to have Blaster yelp, "Uh, sir. You're going to want to hear this."

Optimus paused and nodded to Blaster before Megatron's voice sounded, "I assume that you are already beginning your search for your missing scouts Prime. There's no need. They are here on the Nemesis and are currently being dragged to the brig. I did warn you that I would take him from you. Good luck getting them back. I may even send you pieces of them every once in a while."

Blaster cut off at Megatron's laughter before Optimus rumbled darkly and stomped to Jazz's office, intent on getting both of his scouts back.

Shadow Runner carefully shuffled down the halls with Eradicons following his every move as he was escorted down to the brig in a way very similar to the pits.

Shadow Runner paused when the Eradicons did before he looked up as best he was able to and spotted Megatron before he allowed his gaze to drop.

Megatron waved the Eradicons away and they instantly obeyed before he carefully grabbed Kaos's arm and began to lead him down to the brig himself.

Shadow Runner resisted momentarily before he shuddered hard and walked inside, being painfully reminded of the pits and he had a feeling that it was what Megatron was trying to do.

Shadow Runner easily handled being stared at and mocked with an indifference that none of the Decepticons had seen before for only Megatron would notice that he had fallen back on his ancient Gladiator calm.

Shadow Runner heard a soft groan and immediately looked over at Arcee, "Arcee? Are you alright?" Arcee nodded with a soft groan, "Yeah. What about…What did they put you in?!"

Shadow Runner looked down at his bound frame and smirked, "It's an old Gladiator restraint from the Pits of Kaon." Arcee shuddered slightly, glad that she only had to deal with the stasis cuffs on her wrists and ankles, "Are you alright though?"

Shadow Runner nodded, "I am fine." Arcee carefully rolled onto her side, making sure that she didn't fall off the berth that she had been placed on, "That was some pretty wicked skills you showed back there." Shadow Runner stiffened slightly before he shrugged, "I didn't want anyone to get hurt." Arcee smirked, "Well you sure handed Airachnia her aft and you saved me from that Insecticon so thanks." Shadow Runner shrugged, "Thanks isn't really needed between friends. You would have tried to do the same for me."

Megatron smirked as he came in at the last bit of the conversation, "But unlike you she would have failed where you succeeded. She is a fast little femme I'll give her that but there isn't much strength to her."

Shadow Runner quickly shot Arcee a look, warning her with his optics that Megatron was trying to bait her and thankfully she noticed and kept quiet, "Come to the bars Kaos."

Arcee blinked in surprise before she looked over at Shadow Runner for an explanation and he sighed softly, "It's my original designation. However it didn't suit my Autobot lifestyle."

Shadow Runner shuffled forwards obediently before Megatron tapped his battle mask, "Open this."

Shadow Runner stiffened and began to back away only to have Megatron grab the chains and yank him forwards.

Shadow Runner grunted as he was pinned against the bars of his cage and they immediately began to spark as Arcee yelled for Megatron to release him.

Shadow Runner shuttered his optics as his frame shivered at the burst of energy that ran through his frame before he began to direct it to his reserves.

Shadow Runner shuddered hard as lightning began to dance along his wings before he murmured softly, "Glorious One, please stop."

In an instant Shadow Runner was released and he staggered back before falling to his knee joints as Megatron opened the gate, taking advantage of Shadow Runner's dazed state as he pushed him on his back, "Open."

Shadow Runner stared up at Megatron in a daze before Megatron swatted his helm firmly and his optics cleared slightly before he looked over at Arcee with his optics as his helm remained still.

Megatron smirked and rearranged his frame over Shadow Runner's so that Arcee would be unable to see his face and Shadow Runner obeyed, snapping his ever active battle mask back.

Megatron lifted Shadow Runner's helm slightly and pressed the cube of energon against his lips before Shadow Runner opened his mouth and allowed the energon to pour in and quickly guzzled it down.

Megatron smirked as he ran his clawed finger around the edges of the energon for as gladiators they knew to never waste energon and he knew Kaos adhered to this more than others.

Megatron placed his finger covered in energon next to Kaos's mouth and smirked when Kaos glared up at him before he opened his mouth and his glossa curled around Megatron's finger, licking the last bit of energon from Megatron's finger before he leaned his helm back and his battle mask snapped forwards.

Megatron stood and walked into Arcee's cell and did the same though he finished what she did not and walked out of the brig.

Arcee looked over at Shadow Runner for an explanation only to find him recharging on the floor, however she was curious at the sudden show of gentleness to the flier.

It was as if Megatron knew him from somewhere else from a very long time ago but it seemed that Shadow Runner, or Kaos as his original designation went, knew Megatron as well.

Arcee continued to study Shadow Runner's frame until he shifted slightly, "Please stop staring. I can't recharge properly when I have to worry if you are watching me or if someone else is."

Arcee immediately dropped her gaze, "Sorry. So when do think we will get out of here?" Shadow Runner smirked, "Soon." Arcee snorted, "So sure of yourself? We're in the Decepticon brig. We can't access our comms and your chained up so well you can only shuffle around." Shadow Runner sighed softly, "Just trust me. I understand that for you that is hard but I am not like your previous partners." Arcee growled softly, "But you can still die."

Shadow Runner shook his helm, "No. I think Megatron wants me for other purposes."

Arcee looked over at Shadow Runner curiously only to see the very slightest tinge of fear before her own optics widened as she whispered, "Merciful Primus."

Shadow Runner sighed as he continued to fiddle with the chains on his wrists attached to the cuffs, "He has always wanted my frame and what you saw with the energon cube was his own display of dominance."

Arcee rolled off of the berth and grunted when she slammed into the ground before she rolled over near the bars, "You could easily refuse."

Shadow Runner sighed, "I could if it would not put your spark in danger. He knows I will not risk your life for mine so he knows that I must submit. However he knows I will not give my frame over to him so easily."

Shadow Runner twitched slightly as an energon whip snapped against his back as he remained suspended by his wrist chains set on a large hook but otherwise he did not react.

A couple of weeks had passed and due to the torture Arcee was beginning to give up but Shadow Runner had an utterly indomitable will and was able to keep Arcee from giving up completely.

A/N: Read and Review please.


	11. Chapter 11

Chasing Kaos Chapter 11

Escape

A/N: Please Read and Review

Shadow Runner kept a yelp firmly closed off as the whip slammed into his back again, slashing into one of his wings but he had gone through worse torture in the pits, he was merely surprised by how quickly they went after his wings.

Shadow Runner grunted as he was pulled off of the large hook and he fell onto his back before the Vehicons pulled him callously to his pedes and forced him to walk down the halls back to the brig.

Shadow Runner handled the strain easily enough and quietly walked inside of his cell to see Arcee covered in whip marks as well and was in recharge, curled up in a small ball as close as she could get to his cell bars.

Shadow Runner waited until the Vehicons were gone before he slid his servo easily in between the gaps of the bar and gently pet Arcee's back, despite the powerful shock he received when his other servo was pressed against the bars.

Shadow Runner gently patted Arcee as she relaxed slightly with a sigh and he stood carefully, moving away from Arcee to sit on his berth and he slumped forwards slightly and slid into recharge sitting up.

Shadow Runner twitched slightly when he felt servos dancing over his wrists but did not move otherwise as his optics came online, however he kept his helm tilted down so that Soundwave could not see his optics.

Shadow Runner smirked slightly sensing Mirage and murmured softly, "Took you long enough Raj." Mirage whispered softly, "I'm sorry. I'll have you loose as quickly as I can." Shadow Runner shifted slightly, "Are the cameras on a loop?"

Mirage nodded before he tapped Shadow Runner's shoulder in conformation before Shadow Runner straightened and dug his claws into the stasis cuff and shorted it out before he ripped it off and began to pull off the chains wrapped around his frame as Mirage worked to get his pedes free.

Shadow Runner groaned softly as Mirage managed to pry the clamp off of his almost shredded wings before they slid quietly out of the cell and Shadow Runner easily lifted Arcee up into his arms before a ground bridge opened.

Shadow Runner stiffened hearing Megatron's roar and immediately tossed Arcee to Mirage, "Go! I can get out of here later! Take her!" Mirage hesitated, torn between leaving Shadow Runner behind and escaping Megatron's wrath before Shadow Runner barreled into Megatron, knocking them both to the ground.

Mirage turned and ran into the ground bridge, vaguely seeing Shadow Runner thrown off of Megatron before Megatron pinned him to the floor.

Shadow Runner flailed under Megatron for they had always been evenly matched but with him being so injured it was all that he could do to keep Megatron from smashing him into stasis.

Shadow Runner snarled as his battle mask snapped back and he bit deep into Megatron's neck cable. Megatron roared and jerked back, falling onto his back as Shadow Runner lurched to his pedes and rushed through the newly opened ground bridge as he snapped his battle mask closed.

Shadow Runner staggered through the ground bridge before he collapsed, straight into Optimus's arms.

Optimus immediately lifted the wounded flier up into his arms and high tailed it to the med bay with Jazz and the twins on his aft.

Ratchet nearly shrieked when he spotted Shadow Runner's battered frame but instantly began to work, snapping for the twins, Optimus, and Jazz to get the frag out of his way so he could work in peace.

Shadow Runner smirked when he came online and slowly sat up before Ratchet was instantly at his side. Ratchet let out a sharp click of surprise as Shadow Runner uncharacteristically hugged him tightly to his chassis but he chuckled and gently pat Shadow Runner's back, "I want you to take it easy Shadow Runner. I've taken you off of combat duty for three months. I don't want to hear any complaints either. When you go out for a flight Silverbolt or one of his other team mates will accompany you."

Shadow Runner nodded and released Ratchet before the fliers came in to greet him. Shadow Runner smirked as he settled in the now full air hangar and settled down on his own berth and pulled his thermablanket over his frame.

Shadow Runner came online the instant he was touched and had slammed the mech onto his chassis and wrenched his arm behind the mech's back, digging his claws in deep as the mech squealed.

Shadow Runner blinked as he shook his helm and released the mech, "My apologies." Shadow Runner moved back as the mech slowly got to his pedes and rubbed his shoulder before Shadow Runner checked over his back, "I didn't dig to deep so your self repair will handle it."

The mech nodded before Shadow Runner gently nudged him, "Stop being so impulsive Air Raid." Air Raid glared over at Shadow Runner only to find him gone, "Where in the slag did he go?!" Silverbolt smirked, "He's not one of Jazz's boys for nothing. Way I hear it he's one of the most elite. Right up their with Mirage and Jazz themselves." Slingshot snorted, "I bet I could take him." Fireflight smirked, "I doubt that. He's way bigger than you are."

Slingshot glared at Fireflight and his purposeful barb at his lack of confidence but kept his mouth shut only to have Shadow Runner appear behind him, "If you'd like we can have a go."

Slingshot yelped and twisted around as Shadow Runner smirked but it didn't reach his optics as he leaned forwards, purposely forcing Slingshot's back against the wall as he invaded his personal space, "I'm old Slingshot. Very old and you have no chance against an old gladiator of the Pits."

The Aerial bots' optics widened in utter shock as they stared at the powerful flier in a new light before he bowed and turned swiftly on the heel of his pedes and walked out of the room as silent as a wraith.

Shadow Runner stretched as he walked down the halls, going to check on Arcee to find her sitting in the rec room with Bumblebee and Bulkhead, "Are you alright?" Arcee looked over at Shadow Runner and smiled, "I'm fine thanks to you. How are you?" Shadow Runner shrugged, "I am well."

Arcee smiled as she gently grabbed Shadow Runner's clawed servo, "Thank you for saving me." Shadow Runner shook his helm, "I didn't save you. Mirage did."

Arcee smirked, "You stayed behind and fought Megatron to allow us to run. That counts as saving us both."

Shadow Runner shrugged before Arcee released his servo as Shadow Runner gathered up an energon cube, chuckling softly when he heard Ratchet roaring at his supposed guards.

Ratchet blinked as he watched all of the Aerial bots walk past his med bay without Shadow Runner, "Silverbolt. Where in the frag is Shadow Runner?" Silverbolt shrugged, "No clue." Ratchet roared, "What kind of guards are you?! You useless pit spawns of the unmaker! Find out where he is you glitches!"

The Aerial bots all yelped and scrambled when Ratchet began to throw wrenches at them and they were able to take cover around the corner as they quickly headed to search for Shadow Runner.

Slingshot growled softly, "I don't see why we have to guard one mech. I mean he's a gladiator and if he can't protect himself what makes Optimus think that we can?"

Optimus growled softly, "Because Megatron is after him and I am not going to allow him to take him for torture and deactivation! Especially seeing as Megatron is obviously fixated on him!"

Slingshot immediately flinched behind Fireflight who stepped in front of him protectively before Shadow Runner appeared, "I can handle myself Optimus. This guard duty is entirely unnecessary."

The Aerial bots watched in shock as Optimus grabbed Shadow Runner firmly and slammed him into the wall, "It is not unnecessary! Do you even know what he could do to your frame?!"

Shadow Runner growled softly as his claws flexed slightly on Optimus's arms but he didn't dig them in as he glared down at Optimus, "I know exactly what he could do to my frame! He was my partner in the Pits of Kaon for nearly 100,000 years!"

Optimus's optics widened in shock before Shadow Runner hissed, "I am no weak flier who needs to be hidden and protected. I am an ancient gladiator with skills that are long since dead. Kept alive only by myself, the twins, and Megatron and you will respect those skills if only for the mechs who died teaching them to me!"

Shadow Runner's claws flexed slightly before electricity arched from his frame and Optimus cried out as his motor relays were momentarily disabled and he collapsed but Shadow Runner held his frame up, "If you have so little faith in me as Shadow Runner then look up my original designation as Kaos of the Kaon Pits."

Optimus's optics widened slightly, remembering when Megatronus had mentioned a deadly flier with a beauty that was as unmatched as his fighting skills.

Shadow Runner lifted Optimus up onto his shoulders and carried him to Ratchet's med bay and walked out before any questions could be asked and said nothing as the Aerial bots closed ranks around him.

A/N: Please Read and Review


End file.
